


Pinky Swear

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Vanya and Harlan play hide and seek. Yes, simple as that!Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 3 - Pinky Swear
Relationships: Harlan Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be on day 3 for this! Let's keep going!

For some reason, Harlan did trust Vanya, they have always got along very well. Sometimes Sissy couldn’t understand it was possible, but she was glad to see her son enjoying someone’s presence that wasn’t her, it was good for him. So, most of the time, Vanya and Harlan would usually spend a lot of time together. 

It was a sunny afternoon and they were both in the living room listening to one of Harlan’s favorite records when he turned to Vanya with hope in his eyes.

“What is it? Do you want to do something fun?”, Vanya asked him and he nodded. “Ok, do you want to read something? Or maybe listen to a different record? Watch a movie?”

Harlan shook his head for all of her suggestions and pointed outside before hiding his face with his hands. Vanya smiled at him.

“Oh, hide and seek then! Ok, let’s go!”

She stopped the vinyl and walked out of the house with Harlan on her side. There was a fresh breeze in the air, it was a beautiful day.

“I will count and you will hide, ok?”, she said and he nodded again a little smirk on his face. She returned with a smile again before closing her eyes and starting to count. She heard his footsteps running away from her looking for somewhere to hide, he was always very creative on this.

“Ok, ready or not, here I go!”, she announced when she finished counting and opened her eyes. Vanya took a look around, deciding where to check first. The first choice was the barn.

She walked there, trying to be as silent as possible, carefully looking at each small corner that Harlan could have chosen as a hiding place. Surprisingly, he wasn’t there.

She turned around and decided to look in the back of the house, after all he decided to hide under the stairs once and it took her a long time for her to find him. However, this time she was out of luck, he wasn’t there.

“Wow, he really overdid himself this time”, Vanya whispered to herself.

She looked at the road that left the house towards the city and there were a few trees on the side. It wasn’t an obvious place for him to choose, but she decided to check there anyway.

She tried to see if there was any sign of him in the distance, but there wasn’t any sign from him in the distance, so she kept walking there. Vanya looked behind the trees, but Harlan still wasn’t there. 

She was almost going back to the house to check inside the house when some leaves fell on her head. She ran her fingers through her hair to take them off and looked up, seeing Harlan up there.

“There you are!”, she said smiling again, but the smile instantly faded. Harlan was scared, holding the tree branch, almost frozen. “You’re afraid to come down alone, right? Ok, I’ll help you, just don’t move.”

Vanya instantly climbed the tree to reach him. He wasn’t in one of the highest branches, but it was still scary for a child to come down alone. She got to where he was and offered her hand for him. He slowly reached to her, holding tight while they got back to the ground. When they did, he let go of her hand and looked at her with a little smile on his face and she smiled back at him.

“So, I found you, that’s a point for me, right?”, Vanya said while they walked back to the house. “Do you want to count down while I hide now? I only think it’s better for both of us to avoid trees next time, your mom wouldn’t be happy if either of us got hurt. Let’s keep this as a promise for our next rounds.”

He nodded and stopped walking while looking at her. Vanya turned to him and saw him raising his hand closed and offering his pinky finger.

“Alright, I promise I won’t hide in any tree”, Vanya said, locking her pinky finger to his. “And I hope you don’t do it either, ok?”

He nodded one more time as they started walking again. 


End file.
